


Lunacy

by narglesoup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narglesoup/pseuds/narglesoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short, I know, I'm planning on writing more of this later on, possibly updating quite regularly. I really just want to write a fanfic from Luna's perspective, this chapter just giving some background and then skipping to post-battle of Hogwarts. Thanks for reading ^^</p></blockquote>





	Lunacy

**Prologue**

Luna Lovegood was a smart, witty, and clever girl. But she didn’t spend hours studying books like the others. She did enjoy reading, true. But what she really enjoyed was _listening._

As a child, her mother would sing to her before bed, the most beautiful lullaby, Luna would try to stay awake just so she could listen to all of it. Her mother would often sing when tending to the garden. She would sing the brightest of songs, and sometimes the birds would join in. The occasional gnome would come outside and shake their fist and grumble at the racket, but Ms Lovegood knew to lob those over into the next door’s garden, and then she would continue singing and humming, while little Luna would experiment with her magic in the grass, making the daisy petals open and close just by looking at them.

When her mother died, the singing stopped. Mr Lovegood had to take over the bedtime routine, and instead of singing, he would tell stories revolving around his research, about strange artefacts and unusual magical creatures… as time progressed the bedtime stories improved, no longer straight facts but instead, bedtime stories full of mystical creatures that he had seen at the bottom of the garden, creatures that changed into objects and ones that formed from stars and fell to earth. Luna would listen to these stories intently, her young mind a sponge for any and all new information. Often, her father told stories to vivid she couldn’t tell if they were fictional or real, she wanted to believe they were real, and so they were. Soon enough, Mr Lovegood believed in them too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know, I'm planning on writing more of this later on, possibly updating quite regularly. I really just want to write a fanfic from Luna's perspective, this chapter just giving some background and then skipping to post-battle of Hogwarts. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
